


Memory

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [34]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory, Post-Skyfall, Suicide, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: James' whiskey lullaby.





	

* * *

James stared at her photograph. It had been four years since he had lost Olivia.

He had turned to the bottle trying to drink away her memory, but it wasn’t enough to heal his broken heart.

Turning to look down at the note, he quickly signed it before picking up the photo and gun.

Walking into the bedroom, he sat on the bed.

Taking one last look at the photo, he raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

His last solace was knowing he would be in heaven with the woman he loved more than life itself.

 


End file.
